The present invention relates to lamp rods, and particularly to an inserting conductive connection device of a lamp rod. In that device, an annular cork and a positioning ring are locked into an interior of an upper lamp rod and a lower lamp rod, respectively, for positioning the lamp rod; since the positioning ring is not directly locked to the upper lamp rod; when a positioning ring is locked by a hand tool, the insertion of the receptacle and plug will not be affected.
The prior art inserting conductive connection device of a lamp rod has a fixed type. It cannot be assembled to the lamp rod easily by users so that in general the lamp rod is assembled in advance in the manufacturing plants. As a result, the volume is large and is not suitable to be transferred and thus the cost in transformation is high. Moreover, the customers must take a lamp device of a large volume as he (or she) buys the lamp device). This induces some inconvenience to the buyers.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an inserting conductive connection device of a lamp rod. The device comprises a pair of upper lamp rod and a lower lamp rod, an inner walls of the upper lamp rod and the lower lamp rod are formed with a first threaded section and a second threaded section, respectively; a connecting seat assembled to a top of the lower lamp rod; wherein the connecting seat includes a large annular surface and a small annular surface; the large annular surface of the connecting seat is a threaded surface for locking the lower lamp rod, and an interior of the small annular surface is locked with a receptacle by a stud; a conductive seat assembled to a bottom of the upper lamp rod; wherein the connecting seat includes a positioning ring having a threaded section at a bottom thereof, a plug buckled at a center of the positioning ring; and a threaded rod for locking the plug and an annular cork; a center of the positioning ring has a hollow central hole; a top of the plug protrudes with an annular flange; thereby, after the plug inserts from a lower end of the positioning ring, the annular flange exactly resists against a lower edge of the central hole of the positioning ring; a top of the plug is installed with a threaded hole; a half of the threaded rod is locked in the threaded hole and another half of the threaded rod is locked to the annular cork so as to lock the positioning ring, the annular cork, and the plug into the upper lamp rod; wherein in assembly, the annular cork and the positioning ring are locked to an interior of the upper lamp rod and lower lamp rod, respectively, for positioning the lamp rod; since the positioning ring is not directly locked to the upper lamp rod; when the positioning ring is locked by hand tool, the insertion of the receptacle and plug will not be affected.